Say Goodnight and Go
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: Hubungan mereka tidak akan jadi lebih dari "ayo main one-on-one" dan "sampai besok". Berapa kalipun Kagami membayangkannya. Songfic for cyrille-ve. Onesided!AoKaga / slight!AoKise


**Title :** Say Goodnight and Go

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kagami, side Aomine/Kise

**Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket. Imogen Heap owns the song. I own the plot and Aomi- /shot

**Warning :** Bromance. Unrequited Love/cinta tak terbalas/bertepuk sebelah tangan, apalah. Might be OOC, song lyrics thrown everywhere that actually means violating FFn's rules lmao

**Summary** : Hubungan mereka tidak akan jadi lebih dari "ayo main one-on-one" dan "sampai besok". Berapa kalipun Kagami membayangkannya. Songfic. Onesided!AoKaga / slight!AoKise

* * *

Based on Imogen Heap's Goodnight & Go. Dedicated for cyrille-ve. Happy two-months belated birthday fans akang mine nomor satu :*

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Say Goodnight and Go**

**::**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

_**(Say goodnight and go)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Skipping beat, blushing cheeks I am struggling**_

(Satu hari di musim semi, sembari berjalan di antara deretan bunga sakura, orang yang berjalan sedikit lebih lamban darinya akan berkata,)

"Oi. _Bakagami_."

(Dan ia akan menjawab tanpa interval detik yang berarti,)

"Ada apa, _Ahomine_."

.

Manusia kombinasi hitam dan biru itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu melemparkan benda oranye ke arah punggung orang di depannya.

Tanpa perlu melihat, orang berambut merah itu menangkapnya dan berhenti melangkah.

"_One-on-one_?"

Kagami mendecih. "Kau bisa mengajak dengan cara yang lebih praktis kan, dasar maniak basket."

Aomine tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan agar langkahnya sejajar dengan Kagami, lalu merangkul pemuda berambut merah itu akrab— seperti yang ia lakukan saat mereka bertemu di pertandingan pertama.

"Kau juga takkan menolaknya kan." ucapnya. "_Dasar maniak basket._"

_(Mana mungkin ia bisa menolak.)_

Kagami menyeringai dan mempertemukan bola di tangannya dengan wajah Aomine. "Berisik."

Seruan marah Aomine selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi ketika Kagami mempercepat langkahnya sampai mereka tiba di lapangan dengan ring basket.

Aomine mulai melempar bola padanya.

Dan_— Ah_. pikir Kagami. _Hari yang seperti biasa, bukan?_

.

* * *

_**Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner cafè**_

Sering terdengar di telinga Kagami,

—suara Aomine yang berat, memanggil namanya. Bukan dengan sebutan 'bakagami' yang biasa. Bukan juga nama belakangnya.

_'Taiga..'_

Lalu tangan Aomine, yang lebih gelap dari warna kulitnya, akan membelainya lembut. Mata yang biasa menampakkan dua iris indah berwarna biru akan tertutup, atau tak terbuka sepenuhnya— selagi wajah itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajahnya, bibir itu akan bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Tangan mereka, yang biasanya hanya bertemu saat pertandingan— saat bola oranye itu menggelincir dan mengkoneksikan keduanya dalam pertandingan penuh peluh, akan bertautan. Dan walaupun bukan dalam pertandingan basket yang sakral, peluh mereka akan bercucuran.

_'Taiga..'_

Tidak ada barang yang bernama pakaian, semua akan terjatuh dan bergeletakan begitu saja di lantai. Di kamar Kagami yang hening, bahkan suara jam pun tidak akan lagi terdengar.

Hanya suaranya.

Suaranya. Suaranya. Dan suara_nya_.

_'Taiga..'_

_'Taiga..'_

"—_D-Daiki.."_

_'Aku mencintaimu—'_

_._

"Kagami?"

Kagami membuka matanya lebar, hampir menyembur air yang sedang diminumnya.

"Oi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami menengok dan menggeram begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu renungannya.

(Objek renungan itu sendiri.)

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak apa-apa? Hampir saja aku tersedak sampai mati karena kau mengagetkanku!"

Aomine membalas dengan tawa yang mengejek. "Begitu seringnya kau melamun, sampai kukira kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Bukan urusanmu kalau aku suka melamun kan," ia mendengus, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kaca jendela.

Aomine menginspeksi Kagami selama beberapa saat sebelum menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hei, kau sakit?"

"Nggak."

"Mukamu hampir sama warnanya seperti rambutmu."

"Hmm, mungkin karena suhu di sini terlalu panas."

"Kau juga belum habiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah makan setengah, aku kenyang."

"Biasanya—"

"Bukannya sudah waktunya Momoi-san menelponmu?"

Aomine mengernyitkan dahi dengan pengalihan topik yang buruk dari Kagami. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir banyak, karena telepon dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menyuruhnya tidak keluyuran malam segera datang, persis seperti prediksi Kagami.

Aomine mengeluh segera setelah menutup telepon, lalu beranjak dengan membawa tas _Touou_-nya.

"Kalau begitu, _duluan_."

"Yaa."

.

* * *

_**And then i'm left in bits, recovering tectonic tremblings**_

.

Dan Kagami memuji Tuhan dalam hati.

.

Aomine tidak mengecek ke bawah meja.

Dan tidak menyadari bagaimana tangannya bergetar.

.

_**(You get me every time)**_

* * *

.

_**Oh why'd have to be so **_**cute**_**?**_

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

* * *

"Hah, aku menang!"

Aomine mengambil bola yang baru saja masuk telak ke dalam ring. Puas.

Men-_dribble_ bola menuju Kagami yang terduduk sambil melebarkan kakinya kelelahan, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dihitung hari ini, skor kita jadi 93-91."

Kagami mengerang.

"Siaal, berikutnya akan kubuat sebaliknya!"

"Ha, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Aomine melempar bola itu kepada Kagami, dan ditangkap yang bersangkutan dengan mulus.

"Kau hanya beruntung kemarin dan hari ini, Ahomine, percaya padaku."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi percaya pada keberuntungan?" Aomine memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit menggerutukan hal seputar seorang Midorima Shintarou. "Kalau kau masih sepayah ini sampai pertandingan musim panas selanjutnya, sebelum bertemu denganku, Seirin sudah kalah."

Menanggapi sindirian itu, Kagami menyeringai dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidakkah harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri?"

.

Kali selanjutnya Aomine berkedip, Kagami sudah tidak ada di depannya.

.

Ia cukup terlambat untuk menengok ke belakang saat ia mendengar bunyi ring yang bersentuhan dengan bola sekali lagi.

Kagami baru saja melakukan _dunk_.

"_One-on-one_ besok aku tidak akan kalah." Kagami tersenyum.

"Dan juga pertandingan-pertandingan setelahnya. Jadi lebih baik kau juga siapkan diri agar tidak kalah sebelum bertemu denganku di pertandingan sebenarnya."

Aomine balas menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir." Lalu membiarkan sepatunya menggesek tanah keras sekali lagi, dan merebut bola dari tangan Kagami. "Lagipula yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma diriku sendiri,"

.

"—dan kau, Kagami."

.

(Bagaimana Kagami menyembunyikan perasaannya setelah kata-kata itu?)

.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tunggu! Barusan kau mengatakan hal yang sangat jarang!"

"Berisik. _One-on-one_-nya sudah selesai. Sana pulang!"

Kagami tertawa dan memukul pria yang lebih gelap warna kulitnya keras dari belakang. Aomine mendengus tanpa mau menengok dan percakapan ringan mereka berlanjut lagi : 'Sekarang siapa yang lebih pantas disebut makin mirip Midorima Shintarou?' 'Berisik. Sana pulang.'

.

Kagami melanjutkan tawa yang lama terasa pahit di mulutnya. Tapi tetap berkata juga,

"Baiklah, _sampai jumpa besok_."

* * *

_**Must you make me laugh so much?**_

_**It's bad enough we get along so well**_

_**Say 'goodnight' and go.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kadang—

Hanya kadang.

(Sering, sih.)

Kagami berpikir, apa yang dia lakukan.

Jam pulang Seirin lebih cepat daripada Touou. Dan ia tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga untuk dikerjakan, selain hari Rabu dimana Kuroko mengajaknya berlatih.

Jadi, awalnya Kagami pikir, kenapa tidak manfaatkan keadaan saja.

(Toh _idiot _itu juga akan mengajaknya main basket cepat atau lambat.)

Awalnya, ia hanya berniat datang dan menunggu Aomine keluar dari sekolahnya— tanpa terlihat bahwa ia telah menunggunya lebih dari satu jam. Awalnya, ia tidak berniat untuk sembunyi ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu berjalan dengan Momoi Satsuki di sebelahnya. Syal dan topi hijau yang kebetulan ia pakai membuat Aomine berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyadari ada orang di balik semak-semak yang dilewatinya.

.

Dan ia tidak berniat untuk mengikuti Aomine sampai ke rumah, sungguh.

.

Tapi Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika ia bersembunyi di halaman rumah yang bersangkutan, mengetahui kalau _ia_ hidup sendiri, dan memberanikan diri menyusup ke dekat jendela.

Ketika ia mencoba mengintip dengan hati waswas, laki-laki yang dimaksud sedang menguap dan berbaring di sofa dengan malas.

_Headphone_ terpasang di telinganya. Dan seragam Touou-nya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Kagami tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan pemandangan yang sangat jarang.

.

Dan lama kelamaan itu berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

.

Sebuah** rutinitas**.

_Cklik._

(Oh, lihat. Bakagami. Sekarang kau bahkan membawa kamera.)

* * *

_**Follow you home, you got your headphones on, and you're dancing**_

_**Got lucky, beautiful shots, of you taking everything off**_

_**(Watch the curtains wide open)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Then you fall in the same routine, flicking through the TV**_

_**Relaxed and reclining**_

Dan setelah beberapa acara yang dirasa membosankan, Kagami akan melihat Aomine yang menguap lagi dan mengecek jam dinding.

Lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya.

.

_Handphone_ Kagami akan bergetar tanpa suara.

.

Dan ia harus beranjak beberapa kaki dari samping jendela dan rumah Aomine sebelum menjawabnya.

"Yo. Ada apa, Ahomine."

"Aku bosan. Ayo main _one-on-one_."

(Senyum kecil akan terbentuk di bibir Kagami. Pegangannya pada bola basket di tangan akan mengeras entah kenapa.)

"Oke, aku yang akan bawa bola."

* * *

_**And you think you're alone...**_

* * *

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih bodoh, dia, atau Aomine, yang tidak menyadari keganjilan kecepatan Kagami datang ke lapangan basket yang dekat dengan rumahnya?

.

.

* * *

.

_**(And one of these days, you'll miss your train**_

_**and come stay with me)**_

.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya aku sampai harus menginap di rumahmu."

Kagami berusaha menahan senyumnya, tapi gagal. "Segitu senangnya pergi denganku sampai kau lupa jadwal keretamu sendiri?"

Aomine membuatnya tertawa lagi dengan sepatah kata 'berisik'.

Dan Kagami memperhatikan ketika lelaki berambut biru itu meletakkan barang yang ia beli bersama Kagami tadi, lalu mondar-mandir di ruang tengahnya sebelum berbalik dan berkata,

"Buatkan aku makanan."

"Harus?"

"Kalau aku kelaparan dan sekarat, aku tidak bisa main basket denganmu lagi besok."

Kagami tergelak.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama di _kotatsu_, piring makanan sisa bertebaran di atasnya, dan botol bir hijau tinggal setengah isinya.

"Kita harus tidur sekarang." Aomine—yang wajahnya memerah dan bernafas bau alkohol berkata.

"Benar."

"Dimana kau biasanya tidur?"

"Kamarku, tentu saja."

Aomine mengerang sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Bawa saja selimutmu kesini. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dengan _kotatsu_ sementara kau enak-enak di tempat tidur."

Kagami menggerutu, _rumah siapa sih ini sebenarnya_. Tapi menyanggupinya juga.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin tidak.

_(Lagipula aku memang ingin tidur di sebelahmu.)_

.

"—Selamat tidur."

"Hmm, _selamat tidur juga_."

* * *

_**(We'll have drinks and talk about things, **_

_**any excuse to stay awake with you)**_

.

* * *

"Kagami.."

"Hng?"

"Kau tidak punya selimut yang lebih tebal, apa."

* * *

_**(You'll sleep here, i'll sleep there,**_

_**but then the heating may be down again)**_

* * *

"Tidak."

"..."

Kagami merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba di belakang punggungnya.

Rambut orang lain menggelitik lehernya.

"Dingin."

* * *

_**(—At my convenience.)**_

* * *

(Kalau saja tangan hangat itu juga bisa memeluknya.)

.

.

Kagami menghela nafas pelan.

"_Kise_ bisa salah paham kalau dia tahu posisi tidur kita begini, _aho_."

Sebuah tangan memukulnya pelan dari belakang.

* * *

_**(We'd be good—**_

_**We'd be great together)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__**(sigh)**_

* * *

.

"Hei,"

"Ha?"

"Menurutmu dia akan suka _cardigan_ itu tidak?"

_Kuharap tidak._ "Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang merekomendasikannya."

Aomine pura-pura memutar bola matanya. "Apa aku harus mempercayai seleramu?"

Kagami mendengus. "Hei, kau membuatku jalan sepuluh toko untuk menemukan itu!"

Aomine tertawa.

"Aomine_cchi_? Kagami_cchi_?"

Kagami berhenti sesaat. Melihat ke arah lain saat Aomine melihat ke belakang. Lalu saat Aomine melihatnya lagi, tersenyum dengan gigi dan mendorong laki-laki berambut biru itu sedikit ke belakang.

"Tuh yang ditunggu sudah datang, berikan saja."

"Berikan apa, Kagami_cchi_?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aomine balas menjawab, mata melihat ke arah selain Kise yang balas menatap keduanya penasaran. Kagami tahu ia hanya bersikap begitu saat bertemu Kise.

_._

_(Oh._

_Sudahlah.)_

.

"Tumben kalian berdua datang ke Kaijou?" Kise bertanya lagi, senyum cerah di wajah. Aomine gelagapan, walaupun berusaha tidak ditunjukkan. Dan melirik Kagami untuk sebuah bantuan.

Kagami tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, _sampai besok_, Ahomine."

Sesaat wajah Aomine seperti, 'apayangkaukatakanbakagamiban tuaku!', tapi pertanyaan Kise selanjutnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Kagami tertawa kecil dan berbalik.

"Oi!"

Kagami menengok.

"—_Sampai besok juga_."

Dan dia mendapat ucapan 'makasih' tanpa suara.

.

_Ah._

Dan dia tidak akan menoleh lagi.

Aneh kalau orang melihatnya menangis nanti.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberikan aku hadiah, Aomine_cchi_? Cardigan ini bagus sekali!"

Deheman.

"Kise. Dengarkan. Aku cuma akan bicara satu kali."

"?"

_'Taiga'_

_'Taiga, aku men-'_

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

.

* * *

Kali berikutnya, rutinitas Kagami terhenti di tengah-tengah. Ketika orang lain (berambut pirang dan sangat familiar) masuk ke dalam rumah di depannya, dengan objek rutinitasnya tersenyum cerah di sampingnya.

Kagami yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya, tapi ia merasa jantungnya diremas keras.

Sakit.

_**Cklik.**_

(Tapi senyum yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, tentu saja harus diabadikan dalam kameranya.)

"—_Sampai besok lagi."_

* * *

_**(Why's it always, always?)**_

_**say goodnight and go.**_

* * *

::

**Owari?**

**.**

*bunuh diri*

Em.. Maaf?

-atas cerita dan ending yang aneh ini.

Kagami mendadak jadi stalker. Aokaganya hanya bromance pula. Tapi kan namanya juga unrequited love muahaha. /plak

Jadi, apakah ceritanya benar-benar aneh..?

Tadinya aku mau bikin cerita yang agak fluff pake lagu ini karena sekilas didengerin kok..manis banget kayaknya. Pas aku cermatin liriknya loh kok jadi creepy. But it fits the story nonetheless jadi..jadilah. Hehe. Apa ada yang gangerti sama maksud lagu atau ceritanya? Maafmaaf ;_;

btw aku merekomendasikan dengerin lagunya sambil atau sebelum atau setelah baca biar lebih kerasa feelnya hehe.

Say goodnight and go, disini maksudnya ucapan 'duluan' 'sampai besok' 'selamat tidur' itu yang dimaksudkan sebagai 'goodnight'. Soalnya kan aneh kalo out of the blue aomine atau kagami ngomong "selamat malam" abis pergi bareng. ;;XD

* * *

Dan, as mentioned earlier, this is requested by and dedicated to **cyrille-ve**, the one who celebrated her birthday at December. Maaf ya telat banget beb hehe. Walaupun hasilnya aneh banget, semoga lo suka ficnya.

(Dan semoga apapun yang lo bilang abis baca ini, bukan sekedar kalimat hiburan tapi pujian yang sesungguhnya, walaupun..gataudeh. ;_; )

* * *

Lastly sejujurnya aokaga bukan otp-ku.. Tapi pas bikin versi aokise sebelumnya dan ngetik lirik lagunya, -"kok kayaknya enakan kalo pov-nya kagami" -dan, jreng. Jadilah. Kebetulan si cyrilleve ini suka aokaga. Jadi-yah.

Tapi hubungan aomine dan kagami itu guilty pleasure buat saya.. Sejujurnya ;_; tapi masing2 udah punya uke dan aku tidak bisa mempairingkan mereka berdua begitu saja, makanya.. HIKS.

Ehm.

Walaupun sekali lagi, aneh. But reviews will be highly appreciated! C:

_**Thanks for reading~!**_


End file.
